


Kiss?

by lightless_star



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walaupun nada suaranya kesal, wajahnya tidak mencerminkan kekesalan itu. Aku tau dia menyukainya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss?

Rated: T

WARNING: Shonen-ai, School life AU

Disclaimer: they’re belong to themselves and god.

 

Kiss?

A YunJae Ficlet

by

Schneeflocke

Aku memandang keluar lewat jendela kelas. Langit diluar sana mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan dan aku takut kalau aku tak bisa pulang. Apalagi harus terus disini bersama orang yang daritadi selalu membalas omonganku dengan nada suara ketusnya, Kim Jaejoong.

“Cepat selesaikan, Yunho. Ini sudah jam lima sore. Aku harus cepat pulang,” suara tadi membuatku menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan menatapku kesal dengan mata hitamnya yang jernih.

“Kau pikir Cuma kau yang mau cepat pulang, hah? Aku tidak bisa pulang kalau sebentar lagi hujan, Jaejoong,” balasku datar. Terbiasa dengan nada suaranya yang kerap membuatku kesal.

Aku harus membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah gara-gara hukuman guru matematikaku tadi.

Dan aku tak tau ini sial atau bukan, aku dihukum bersama manusia menyebalkan ini.

Menyebalkan? Ah, mungkin tidak juga. Entah aku sedikit bermasalah atau apa, tapi kuakui aku senang bersama Jaejoong disini. Aku sendiri tak tau kenapa.

Walaupun dia suka memarahiku dan berkata ketus padaku aku rasa dia tidak se-menyebalkan itu.

Hening.

Dia masih memegang sapu ditangannya dan aku masih berdiam diri menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding di dekat jendela.

Suara hujan mulai terdengar dari luar sana. Makin lama makin deras.

“Sekarang sudah hujan dan kita belum juga selesai! Bagaimana aku bisa pulaaang?!” teriakku frustasi.

“Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan daritadi, hah? Yang bekerja Cuma aku saja!” balasnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba gelap. Lampu dikelasku mati. Diluar petir semakin keras menyambar. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan jelas.

“Ng.. Yun… Yunho?” sebuah suara memanggilku. Kali ini tidak dengan nada ketus seperti biasanya. Lebih terkesan… takut?

“Hm?”

“Kau… dimana?”

Jaejoong takut gelap?

Aku diam saja. Tak menjawab suaranya lagi. aku mendengar suara kaki meja yang tersenggol sesuatu, mungkin dia sedang berjalan mencariku.

Tiba tiba kurasakan seseorang menarik ujung kemejaku.

“Ini kau, kan?” ucapnya. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangannya, dia tak menanggapi sedikitpun. Malah membalas genggaman tanganku.

“Jangan kemana-mana, ya. aku takut,” ucapnya lagi.

“Aku disini. Masa begini saja kau takut? Jangan seperti anak kecil,” kataku. Ia memukul bahuku dengan satu tangannya. Tapi tidak berbicara apa apa.

Aku merangkul bahunya. Ia tampak memejamkan matanya, tak mau membukanya. Ia takut gelap.

“Kenapa kau takut gelap, sih?” tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng. Aku mengeratkan rangkulanku. Tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

Aku bisa melihat samar wajahnya sekalipun disini gelap. Masih ada sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang ada dibelakangku.

Walaupun dia seorang pria, aku akui dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Mungkin banyak orang sering mengiranya wanita. Aku memandanginya. Mata hitamnya yang besar, bibir mungilnya yang merah, kulitnya yang putih, rambut kecoklatannya yang halus. Memang seharusnya pantas dimiliki oleh seorang wanita.

“Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?” tanyanya heran. Mata jernihnya yang sedikit sembab karena agak lama terpejam membulat menatapku. Ia merasa diperhatikan daritadi.

“Ng? Tak apa,” ucapku santai. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku lagi. Kali ini tidak memejamkan matanya lagi.

Aku masih mengamatinya. Ia masih diam.

Entah apa yang merasukiku tapi aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, meniadakan jarak, aku mencium lembut bibir mungilnya.

Matanya kembali terpejam, kali ini bukan karena takut gelap. Aku ikut memejamkan mataku. Ia mendorong tengkuk belakangku. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman itu.

Aku melepasnya. Kutatap sebentar wajahnya, ia balas menatapku.

Ada rona kemerahan diwajahnya. Tatapannya terlihat kesal, padahal tampaknya tadi dia malah menikmatinya.

“Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?” tanyaku heran sambil menyeringai nakal kearahnya. Tiba-tiba ia memukulku keras. Benar-benar sakit.

Ia diam sebentar. Masih menatapku, masih dengan rona kemerahan diwajahnya.

“Kenapa kau seperti itu, hah?” ucapnya jengkel sambil membuang muka.

Sekali lagi, aku menyeringai kearahnya. Walaupun nada suaranya kesal, wajahnya tidak mencerminkan kekesalan itu. Aku tau dia menyukainya.

“——–Kenapa kau lepaskan secepat itu, yunho sialan.”

-END-


End file.
